Today is that Day
by jj87
Summary: Small one shot romance Chris and Street..based on when she was poisioned.


Street held his breath as Deacon plunged the needle into Chris's heart "come on, come on, Chris, you're good, open your eyes!" he begged as he tapped her cheek.

"Give her some space!" Hondo ordered, trying to mask his own worries.

"Oh thank god!" Street yelled as she opened her eyes and looked around groggily. Leaning closer to her he began to stroke her head, "how you feeling? You had us all worried."

Chris gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes, "I'll be okay in a minute," she mumbled and blew out a deep breath.

"No sleeping on the job missy," Street teased.

Hondo leaned in closer "Chris? I'm gonna get Luca to bring you to be checked out okay?"

"I'm fine," she muttered back.

"Chris," Hondo said with his warning voice.

"I'll take her," Street offered quickly "Luca, you can finish up here...help me get her into the car."

"Really, I'm fine," she sighed as Hondo and the others went to lift her.

"No arguments, you could have been killed," Hondo said as they helped her to her feet.

"Okay," she sighed, "but I'm not staying the night," she added as they led her to the car.

"You'll do as you're told," Tan said as he clipped her belt around her.

Street climbed into the driver seat and clipped his own belt, starting up the car he looked out to his team mates, "I'll call when we're out," he said and pulled away.

The drive was in silence, Chris closed her eyes and settled herself back into the seat. Street glanced over at her and back to the road, glancing over at her again he sighed. He could have lost her, she could have been killed...that could never happen. He had been in love with her since the day he met her, she was just perfect in every way. He'd left it too long, they had formed an amazing friendship, they told each other everything, they had each others back no matter what.

He was pulled from his thoughts as she spoke "what did you say?" he asked.

"The turn for the hospital," she said and frowned at him, "It was back there."

"sorry," he sighed and turned the car around, "miles away."

"yeah," she drawled "what's up with you?" she asked watching him closely.

"Seriously?" he asked looking over at her as he pulled into a spot "you could have been killed, this could have been a lot worse and you're asking me what's up with me?" he snapped and jumped out.

Chris frowned and watched him pace in front of the car, getting out she stopped in front of him "I'm here, see," she said gesturing to herself "I'm okay."

"Not the point," he sighed "I could have lost you!" he yelled and walked off towards the hospital.

Chris watched him go now more confused than ever, shaking her head she decided to leave him be for now and followed him inside.

...

A while later Street stood up as she walked out with a doctor "take two of these three times a day," she said as she handed her tablets. "Expect some vomiting and headaches too, you can use your over the counter drugs for that, make an appointment with your own GP if you still have any headaches or vomiting after three days."

"Thanks," Chris replied and took the bag from her "ready?" she asked as Street stood looking at her.

Nodding he turned and started to walk "are you cleared for work?"

"Yeah," she replied and fell in step with him "she said I'm in for a rough night though, it takes a few hours for the effects to kick in."

"You better rest up then," he said as they climbed into the car.

"Hey," she said softly putting her hand on his before he could start the car "what happened back there? You lost it."

Sighing heavily he looked at her hand on his, he was dying to tell her he was in love with her, pulling his hand away slowly, he turned to her and sighed again "sorry, I was worried, I was freaking out. It could have been so much worse." Shaking his head he started up the car "I don't want a new partner...you're annoying enough."

Laughing Chris punched him playfully in the arm, "you won't get rid of me that easy," she said giving him her best smile.

Smiling back he turned back to focus on the road, her smile was mesmerising, he could look at it all day.

"Do you wanna grab a pizza?" she asked breaking the silence.

"No, you need to get to bed," he replied.

"I'm starving, I haven't eaten since this morning...I promise I'll go right to bed after it," she chuckled.

"Fine," he laughed, "I'll get you something, you can eat on the way then go right to bed when I drop you off."

"You haven't eaten either," she pointed out.

"I'll be fine, I'll grab something at home," he said as they pulled into her favourite pizza place.

A while later they were back on the road, she had convinced him to sit in and eat with her. Pulling up at her house she climbed out and frowned when he followed "I'll be fine you know."

"I know," he nodded, "I just want to make sure you're settled and have everything you need before i go."

"Aww," she cooed, "why are you so good to me?" she added as she opened her door.

Swallowing hard he took a step closer to her, he was going to do it, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Leaning in he kissed her sweetly, "because I am in love with you Chris, have been since the day I met you, I would do anything for you."

Chris stood there staring at him speechless, "um...," was all that came out.

"It's okay," he said and smiled quickly, "I know you don't feel the same...you better get inside. I'll see you tomorrow," he added and hurried off to the car.

...

Getting to the car he jumped in quickly and snapped it shut, what the hell did you do that for!?" he yelled at himself. "Come on man! You've just ruined everything. She's gonna think you're crazy now," groaning he threw his head onto the wheel, "I can never go back to work now."

He jumped when she tapped at the window, "out," she ordered.

"I'm good here thanks," he muttered and sunk lower into the seat.

'Jimmy Street! Get you're skinny butt out of the car now!" she yelled and yanked the door open.

Groaning as she yanked him out he leaned against the door and looked at the ground, he was so embarrassed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Stepping closer to him she nudged him to look up at her, without warning she leaned in and kissed him.

Slowly melting into her he slid his hands onto her hips and drew her closer as he deepened the kiss...was this really happening? Pulling back when air became a problem he looked down on her, "is this a pity kiss?"

"No," she laughed and stood on her toes, looking him in the eye she wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you too."

Smiling he leaned in and kissed her sweetly "you still need to get to bed."

"Wanna stay?" She asked, seeing the look on his face she laughed and stepped back "don't worry, it'll be just sleep," she added and walked off towards her house.

Following her he slid his hand into hers "I really do love you Chris. Today opened my eyes, I couldn't keep it to myself any longer."

"I wish you'd told me sooner," she said and closed the door behind them "you could be my boyfriend by now," she laughed.

Chuckling he pulled her down onto his lap as he dropped onto the sofa, "plenty of time for that," he mumbled and kissed her deeply.


End file.
